Star's Hope
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: Sequal to "A Place to Belong"  As of this posting, that story is on the very bottom of page Six...if you choose only the completed stories. It may soon be bumped to page seven. Other character that comes into play is Jamie. I didn't see him as a choice
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Bonanza or any of the original Cartwright characters.

Star's Hope

Chapter one

Ben was sitting at the outside table when five year old Star walked out of the house and over to where he sat. He set his pencil down as the young girl climbed up his lap. As important as the paperwork was, he never could turn the child away; she had him wrapped around her little finger. He was both excited and petrified at the thought of her growing up. The boys had been hard enough to raise, but a girl? Then again, so far, he still had Brooke. Good Lord willing, she'd be allowed to help his raise this child. After all, he figured he was getting to old to raise a child by himself.

"Pa, why did Adam go away?" Star asked as she tilted her head back, so she could see into her father's eyes.

Ben sighed. Star had taken to Adam from the moment she and Brooke had been brought to his home by a Paiute brave. The two had been quite close. Life was life though, and now Adam was out to sea as Ben had once been. "He was, by far, old enough to follow his dreams. Don't worry though, he'll write." Adam had said he would, and Adam was a man of his word.

"Why did Little Joe and Rosa move?" Star didn't like her brothers were leaving; it frightened her.

Ben gave his daughter a hug and, once again explained. "Married couples don't always live with their parents. Besides, they're not that far away. Don't they come to visit often, and don't we do the same?" Just then Hoss and Candy walked up. Star flew off her father's lap and over to the two men. Ben burst out laughing, and they chuckled, as she wrapped an arm and a leg around Hoss' left leg and Candy's right one.

Hoss looked down and pretended to be confused. "Now, ain't this gonna be interestin'? Candy and I working the ranch tied together like this?" Naturally, Candy just had to play along.

"Don't know, won't be too bad I reckon, as long as we don't step into too many mud puddles." That brought giggles from the five-year old child. However, just like all fun, hers came to an end when her mother walked out of the house and scolded her.

"Your toys still on bedroom floor. You not clean like I said. Back in there now!" Brooke's hands were upon her waist as she looked at her daughter. She did not wear an angry look, just one that said 'listen to me NOW.' Her daughter did. Once she and her mother were back inside, the men started laughing.

"Feisty little thing, ain't she?" Hoss asked as the door shut behind his stepmother and stepsister.

Ben glanced over his shoulder and back at Hoss, "No worse than you were at that age." He figured all children had an endless supply of energy; he just wished it didn't leave as one got older. Oh, he wasn't slowing down that badly yet, nowhere close; still, he was grateful it wasn't just him and the child.

Hoss chuckled and replied, "I wasn't talking about sis. I was talking about Miss Brooke!" That caused Ben and their foreman to roar with laughter. Brooke _was _known for the ability to put her foot down, and put it down hard at times. Then again, on the occasions she did it, she'd had just cause for the action.

"So," Candy asked as he looked at Ben, "are you going to the festivities tomorrow?" It was Independence Day, and he couldn't see Mr. Cartwright not going; still, he had to ask. One never knew when someone else would surprise them and do something unexpected. Lately, his boss seemed to like to do that, pull surprises that is. Maybe, he got a kick out of seeing the reaction other people gave him. Maybe, he was just trying to deal with being a father to a small package of instant energy. Candy wasn't really sure of the reason; he just knew his boss had been pulling one surprise after another lately. That being the case, Candy figured he was justified in double checking with the man.

Ben nodded. "Brooke would never let me live it down if I sent her and Star into town to enjoy the celebration while I stay here," he said as he tapped his pencil up and down upon the papers he was looking at, "and worked on these contracts. In all honesty, I have a couple of weeks before I have to have them ready. I just hope this deal doesn't fall through. We need to be able to sell that timber." The last deal he had fallen through at the last minute; it had been quite irritating at the time. Okay, so it had turned out to be a good thing as the next buyer offered more money than the first one had.

While Ben, Hoss and Candy talked, Star listened. The young girl had climbed up on a chair near her window and managed to get the window open up just enough to be able to hear the men talking. As the upcoming celebration was discussed, the young child smiled and closed her eyes. Pictures of the last event they'd gone to while in town dance around in her mind, along with Hoss letting her ride on his broad shoulders and Candy buying her some treats; that had been the funnest part of all. She hoped this celebration would be just as fun as that one had been. "Star!" Her mother's stern voice brought her out of her thoughts as she flew off the chair; her mother had had to step out of the room for a moment and there were still a couple of toys on the floor.


	2. Independence Day

**I do NOT own Bonanza or any of the original Cartwright characters.**

**I should say Jamie is introduce later on in the story, not right away.**

**Star's Hope**

**Chapter Two**

Star sat between her father and mother as they drove the wagon down the streets of Virginia City. Hoss and Candy followed on their horses. Little Joe and Rosa were supposed to meet them at the churchyard; that's where some of the children's' games were being held and, what with Rosa's niece, Margarita, staying with them for a few weeks, that's the first place Little Joe had said he and his wife would be. Ben had agreed it was a good place to meet as Star and Hannah were sure to have fun together.

Ben couldn't help but notice there were more strangers than usual in town; the celebration had to be the reason for the extra people. At least, it had always been the cause in the past. He just hoped none of the strangers would cause any trouble; trouble and strangers had gone hand in hand in the past. Then again, it wasn't always a stranger causing the problems. No, if he was to be honest, being human alone gave you an inborn heritage of problems to deal with. He hadn't met one person yet who could get away from them, problems that is.

Ben bristled when Jason Mitchell, a local rancher who had never approved of the marriage between the Ben and Brooke, due to age difference as well as her mixed blood, stumbled out of the saloon, looked at Brooke and hollered, "When ya gonna get wise and tell that young squaw to leave!" Ben would have stopped the wagon and fought it out with the man only Hoss beat him to it.

"Ya don't talk about Miss Brooke that way!" Hoss planted his fist across the man's face and knocked him out cold, and more than one applause was heard throughout the streets. Since her marriage to Ben, Brooke had actually gained the respect of the majority of the citizens in Virginia City, for they'd learned quickly she was a hard working, God fearing and honest woman. Besides, no one really cared for the drunken rancher. In fact, they kept waiting for himself earn himself a vacation to the state penitentiary.

"He bad news." Brooke glanced over her shoulder as a couple of men carried Mr. Mitchell away. She felt sorry for the woman who had to put up with him; and he _had _just gotten married. She'd never met the woman; she'd just heard about her, a young woman who was only twenty years old. In Brooke's eyes, that gave the thirty five year old Jason Mitchell no room to complain about the years between Ben and herself. Okay, Ben had more years than that on her; still, it didn't matter.

Ben shook his head. He'd known the small time rancher for a number of years. Mr. Mitchell had been young and eager at that time, even polite. Sadly, over time, he'd turned bitter and to alcohol. No one really knew why; they just knew the facts. The once loveable young rancher was now fighting for the position of the town drunk or so it seemed. "I'm afraid he will always be bad news, unless something happens to wake him up."

As they approached the church, the Cartwrights could hear the sound of music floating through the open windows and open door. People were both entering and leaving the building. There were some families standing around visiting, while others played the games the citizens of Virginia City had set up. Over all the people attending the celebration centered at the church seemed to be quiet happy.

Ben stopped the wagon, climbed down and then helped Brooke and Star down. Hoss and Candy, having left their horses at the livery stable, walked up to where Ben and Brooke were now talking with Little Joe and Rosa; Star was having fun playing with Little Joe's and Rosa's four year old niece, Hannah, who had been left in Uncle Joe and Aunt Rosa's care.

"I hear there's going to be a children's play later on. Is Star in it?" Rosa looked at Brooke and asked, as the two young girls ran round in between the grownups. Seeing how sick the child had been just the previous week, Rosa was unsure whether or not to watch for her niece.

Brooke watched as the two seemed to be oblivious to the grownups talking. Of course, any child at play would choose to ignore the adults around them. At least, that was the case as far as Ben and the others were concerned. "No," she answered, "They practice, Little Star sick. She watch today." How Brooke wished it could be different, only life was life. Brooke was just happy to see the young child playing.

As the family continued to visit, they made their way towards one of the picnic tables that had just been vacated. They wanted to continue to visit and were happy to see the space become available. After all, there'd be plenty of opportunity for standing in the hot sun later. For now they preferred to visit sitting down underneath the shade of the huge pine tree that had grown quite tall through the years. The tree had given more than the Cartwrights shelter from the heat; it had done its best to provide many citizens of the town shelter from a storm now than and then. Once in awhile, a stranger also found refuge underneath its branches.

"Whoa!" Little Joe caught his step-sister as she about tripped over his feet; she'd was, of course, trying to get away from Hannah.

"You're not supposed to catch me," Little Star looked up at her brother quizzically, "You're not it." That made everyone laugh. Little Joe let her go and chuckled as the two children went back to play.

"She sure has got energy. How do the two of you keep up with her?" he said the words before he stopped to think. He wasn't surprised when his father, and everyone else, started roaring with laughter, nor was he surprised by his father's answer.

"If I kept up with you young man, Brooke and I can keep up with Star." Ben was continued laughing, as did the rest of the family.


	3. Chapter Three

**I do NOT own Bonanza or any of the original Cartwright characters.**

*******I'm sorry, I forgot to say the show bounced around quite a lot when it came to the years the episodes were supposed to be in-I even recently saw one where a southern officer surrounded his rag tag troop over to the north side. That being the case, this story is set after the Civil War.**

**Star's Hope**

**Chapter Three**

Star sat in between her father and mother eating the sandwiches Brooke had made. As she ate her mind wandered back to when they first entered town. There were many things she did not understand; Mr. Mitchell was one of them. She knew the few times she saw him he didn't act right; she knew he was mean, but she didn't know why. Everything he said seemed to confuse her. Was the man crazy or what? Star made both her parents choke when she asked, out of the blue, "What's a squaw?"

Ben cleared his throat and Brooke looked momentarily away; she had no desire for her daughter to see the hurt look in her eyes. After all, the child was completely innocent and shouldn't be bothered at such a young age by the likes of 'that Mitchell man'. Naturally, Star grew alarmed thinking she had just asked something horrible and would now be in trouble for it. She was relieved when he simply started talking, instead of using his angry tone of voice.

"A squaw is an Indian maiden. There is nothing wrong with that. Mr. Mitchell's lack of respect towards any of them is wrong. Do not let it bother you," Ben answered as he laid his hand upon her shoulder. He did not want her thinking she was in trouble for asking a simple question.

"Am I a squaw?" Star looked at both her parents still wearing a confused looked.

"No," Brooke answered this time, "I part Paiute, part white. Mr. Mitchell not like this." She wasn't about to try to explain to a child so young the prejudices some people insisted on holding in their hearts. Sadly, Brooke knew time and age would give the young girl that knowledge. Brooke just hoped the young girl would not let it make her bitter.

Star's eyes widened as she looked upon her mother. How could anyone _not_ like her mother? She was kind, patience, and gentle. She cooked great, sewed the best dresses and read the best books. Star climbed onto her mother's lap and wrapped her small arms around her mother's neck and gave her as big of a hug as she could. "I think you're special."

That made Ben smile, along with Hoss and Candy; the two men had just gotten back to the churchyard after joining in on a shooting contest. Neither one bothered asking what 'that' was all about. Oh, Hoss started to only to receive a glare from his father. 'That glare' was one no one who knew Ben Cartwright well enough ignored. If he didn't want Hoss asking about it, Hoss wasn't going to. Besides, he figured sooner or later, he'd hear about it later anyway.

"Come on pumpkin," Hoss said as he held out his hand, "There's more games starting." Star started beaming from ear to ear. Ever since Adam left, Hoss had become Star's favorite brother. Of course, she never said anything like that to Little Joe. She still remembered how Hoss had blushed a little and his words when she'd told him he was her favorite. "_I appreciate that, pumpkin, but let's keep that between ourselves. That is, iff'n we don't want to hurt Little Joe's feelin's. After all, he's been doin' a lot fer ya too since Adam left." _She didn't want to hurt any of her brothers' feelings.

"May I, ma?" Star looked up at her mother. Brooke simply nodded and let the child go with her stepbrother. Only after the two had left with Candy did she allow a couple of tears to fall. Ben was quick to wipe them away.

"Don't let Mr. Mitchell get to you, dear. You know it doesn't matter to anyone who has an ounce of brain in their head." Ben sat next to his wife and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. It still amazed him that she'd chosen him over Adam and Candy, either of them would have done their best by her.

Brooke closed her eyes for a moment. The years she'd spent among the Paiutes ran through her mind. Some of the memories were quite dear to her; others held only pain and sadness. Then again, who had only happy memories? Who had only painful ones? If they had only painful ones, Brooke felt sorry for them. "I remember day I brought to you," Brooke opened her eyes and smiled at Ben. "You not know what to do. I much angry. I not know what to think. Take me time to see you tell truth that mixed blood not bad. I worry Star have hard time learning same thing." Brooke knew that men like Mitchell would be more than happy to tell Star what they thought about the Paiutes and other Indians, and what they thought about the marriage between Ben and herself.

Ben held his wife close. He had thought about that same thing time and time again. He couldn't help it; Star was so fair, as any white child would be. Brooke on the other hand, wasn't exactly dark, but her skin definitely leaned toward the darker Indian blood. Her high cheekbones spoke volumes too. In time, Star would realize just how much of her mother's Indian blood really showed. Then again, he knew if his daughter had a hard time learning that mixed blood made no difference it wouldn't be because of any of the Cartwrights. "She's already learning it. If she wasn't, she wouldn't have said what she did," Ben stood up, reached down and helped his wife stand up. "Now, let's go find someplace private," he wrapped his arm around his wife and started leading her down the street.

"Wonder where they're going?" Candy said as Hoss took Star from their foreman and put the child upon his own shoulders. He'd seen the look his father had been giving to Miss Brooke when he took Star away with him. "I think if you ask," Hoss replied, "I don't have to tell you." That only got Candy to blushing and walking away in embarrassment.


	4. Wonderful News

**I do NOT own Bonanza or any of the original Cartwright characters.**

**Star's Hope**

**Chapter Four**

Ben was heading for the dining room table where Hoss and Candy had already taken a seat when Star came barreling out of the kitchen looking more petrified than anything else. Ben grabbed the young girl before she could bump into the table. The last thing he needed first thing in the morning was for his young daughter to go hitting her head on the side of the table. "Where's the fire, Pumpkin?" Hoss asked as his father took a hold of her shoulders.

"It's mama! She on the kitchen floor!" Star cried out. Ben ran into the kitchen so fast it made everyone's head spin. Sure enough, Brooke was on the floor and just beginning to sit up. Her husband rushed to her side and knelt down.

"What is it?" He asked as he took hold of her arms and helped her up. He fought off the fear that wanted to walk into his heart. Whatever was wrong with his wife had to be curable. He couldn't go losing a fourth wife; he'd never remarry if he did.

"I fainted." Brooke did her best to smile at him. "I'll be fine, really." By this time Hoss, Candy and Star were also standing in the kitchen. All three wore worried expressions on their faces. Fainting did not sound okay to them. That condition spelled out a need to be checked out by someone in the medical field.

Ben wasn't going to just stand by and assume everything was fine. If he let this go, and something happened to her because of his neglect, he'd never forgive himself. "Hoss, ride for the doctor." Ben started to lead his wife out of the kitchen. She, naturally, started to protest.

"Ben, I'm fine, really. I've been feeling a bit off the past couple of days I admit, but I'll be fine." Brooke started to pull back only to find her husband's grip surprisingly tight. Oh, not so tight that he was hurting her, Ben would never do that. It was tight enough though; he was telling her, through his actions, he wasn't going to listen to it. Like it or not, the doctor _would _take a look at her! She gave in and let him lead her upstairs to their bedroom.

**oooo**

"Is Ma going to be okay, Pa?" Star was sitting on her father's lap while Dr. Martin was upstairs checking her mother. Hoss sat on the couch while Candy had ridden over to help Little Joe as he promised he would the day before. Ben looked up towards the top of the stairs, and then smiled at Star. "I'm sure she will be." He tried to sound as positive as he could. He didn't want to scare the young child unnecessarily. "Why don't you go outside and play for a bit. By the time you're done, I'm sure Dr. Martin will be done." The young child did not argue and ran outside.

When Dr. Martin appeared at the top of the staircase and started down the stairs, Ben stood up. Hoss also rose. "Doc?" Ben asked, as he couldn't read the look on the doctor's face.

Dr. Martin knew it was on the mean side of him, but he hadn't had any fun with Ben for such a long time that now seemed to be the perfect time, especially since the youngest Cartwright was nowhere in sight. That being the case, he kept a very straight, serious face as he said, "There's nothing I can do, Ben. What she has will run its course no matter what."

Shock registered all over Ben's face, as it did Hoss'. "What are you saying? She has something terminal? What is it? How long does she have?" Ben felt his world crumbling in around him and forced himself to ask the questions that he knew he needed to answers to.

The good doctor couldn't hold it in any longer, and a smile a mile wide spread across his faced as he answered, "Oh, I'd say 'bout six months. She has a terminal case of motherhood." He then started laughing as what he'd said registered in his friend's widened eyes. The doctor continued laughing as Ben dropped into his chair.

Hoss let out a joyous holler, one loud enough to wake the dead. It brought Star running into the room. Ben quickly gathered himself as Star, frightened by Hoss' holler, had come running back into the house. Her fright was not helped by the look upon her father's face.

"Ma?" she looked at her father. Ben forced himself to speak though he was still in shock.

"Your ma is fine, child." He then looked at Hoss, glared at the doctor, before he looked back at Star, "You're ma is fine. She's going to have a baby." He'd 'lay into the doctor' later for giving him heart failure. He chuckled as the child let out a squeal of delight and ran up the stairs.

"I'll show myself out," Dr. Martin said as he threw another grin towards Ben as he walked out the door.

Ben said nothing as he looked up towards the top of the stairs. He was still in somewhat of a daze. He was going to be a father again? Okay, so Brooke was young enough to bear children; still, it had been years since there had been an infant in the house. Maybe, it was a good thing Little Joe, Hoss and Candy were doing the majority of the ranch work now while he did the paperwork.

"You in there, Pa?" Hoss chuckled as he waved his hand in front of his father's eyes. The man looked as if he was a thousand miles away. Hoss was sure he was reliving all days that had already passed by, the ones that held memories of Adam, himself and Little Joe as they grew up. The good times, the bad times and the times you just survived.

"Huh?" Ben blinked and shook his head. He couldn't help but feel like wiping the grin off his middle son's face. "I'm fine, and I wouldn't be grinning too wide. Remember, your bedroom is next to ours." It was his turn to laugh as Hoss' eyes widened and he groaned. He'd best enjoy his sleep while he could; it would be interrupted all too soon.


	5. More News and a Question

**I do NOT own Bonanza or any of the original Cartwright characters. **

*** I do not ever remember seeing a back way to the Cartwright's barn, but for the sake of the story, it has one now.**

**Star's Hope**

**Chapter Five**

The sun was rising higher by the minute as Ben and Brooke sat on the porch watching Hoss fixing the nearby fence. They had to chuckle as Star was using the play tools Hoss had made for her to work alongside her big brother. Brooke had not thought it lady like, but given in because it meant Star was able to be around Hoss when he was nearby the house. When Little Joe and Rosa came around the corner of the barn all work ceased. It was too early in the day for Little Joe and Rosa's visit; what was up?

Little Joe couldn't contain his excitement as he helped his wife down from the wagon; his face was glowing and he had the silliest grin on his face. Rosa's face was as bad as his was. Ben and Brooke knew right off the bat what was up, but they kept their mouths shut. "Hey, Hoss stop that and come over here!" Little Joe shouted, and then added when he saw Star. "You come here to, sis!" Hoss and Star both obliged him and hurried over.

"What's up, Little Joe?" Hoss asked once he standing in front next to the house, and Star was on her mother's lap. He was curious as all get out though, for he hadn't seen Little Joe this excited in a long time. That being the case, he figured it must be pretty exciting news. He was all for good news. After all, there were enough negative things out in the world, the good made up for it. At least, it did in his eyes.

"Yeah, son. What are you so all fired excited about?" Ben wanted to add "_Don't you know what's coming?"_ as he was ninety percent sure he knew what was going on. He didn't though. He figured he'd only get a glare for Brooke if he did.

"We're going to have a baby!" Little Joe and Rosa both said at the same time.

Hoss stared from Ben and Brooke over to Little Joe and Rosa and let out another holler. "At least this one won't be keepin' me awake!"

Not having his father's news, Little Joe naturally assumed his brother was talking about the day he, Little Joe, was born. He gave his brother a look that said 'Good Grief!' Rosa was grinning from ear to ear; she thought Hoss' reaction was funny. Ben jumped to his feet and slapped Little Joe on the back. "Congratulations, you two! When's the baby due?"

Little Joe was still beaming as he looked at Rosa and back to his father. "Doctor said May 1." Little Joe felt like he was walking on air. He figured nothing could surprise or shock him more than Rosa walking in and telling him he was going to be a father. That is, he didn't think so until Star spoke up.

Star had just learned the months of the year and, as soon as her brother answered Ben, she shot back, "Ma's goin' have her baby before you do." That announcement had the same affect on her brother and sister in law as cold, spring water had upon someone when it, the water, was thrown in their faces. Little Joe's mouth fell open, and Rosa took a hold of her husband's hand as she too looked at Ben and Brooke.

It was Brooke who broke the silence. Her face was as bright as Rosa's. "Close mouth Joe. You hear good. We have baby too."

Little Joe closed his mouth, but he couldn't stop staring. He didn't know why, but he'd convinced himself the only reason Brooke and his father had married was for Star's sake. He figured the marriage was purely a platonic relationship because of it. Now, with the announcement of a half brother or sister coming, that idea went flying out the window. It was Hoss choosing to clear his throat that got Little Joe to stop staring. Immediately, he was embarrassed by his behavior. "Well, I guess congratulations are due two times over. Wait until Adam hears about this. He'll never let us live it down."

Ben was puzzled by his youngest's statement. What would it matter to Adam if Little Joe was becoming a father? What would if matter to him when he read the letter his father had sent him informing him about Brooke's condition? Hadn't the man said that he expected to hear that at least one more child had been added to the Cartwright clan? Hadn't it been Adam who had told his baby brother that he would be the first to become a father, when it came to Ben's sons? What did Little Joe mean?

Little Joe smiled as he could see his father's confusion. He cleared up the matter when he started laughing and said, "We were crazy enough to bet Adam he would be the first to add any more children to our family. We really should have known better." They seldom won any bet they made with their oldest brother. He, Adam, had a way of winning the majority of bets that Little Joe or Hoss had ever made with him. Oh, more than once, the two had sworn up and down that they 'had him' and said Adam would be the one who would owe them, not the other way around. They'd been proven wrong on more than one occassion too.

Hoss might have said something else, but he saw a movement in the barn and hurried towards the building. Startled by the man's actions, Little Joe and Ben hurried to catch up with him. By the time the three reached the barn and stepped inside, no one was around. Still, Ben and his sons were shocked to see the back door, the one Hoss had put in just the week before, standing wide opened. They all looked at each other and said asked the same question at the same time. "Who opened the door?"


	6. Chapter 6

**I do NOT own Bonanza or any of the original Cartwright characters. **

**Star's Hope**

**Chapter Six **

Brooke lay in the bed she and Ben shared looking up at the ceiling. She'd tried to relax and go to sleep, but the mystery of the opened door weighed heavily on her mind. It might not have, only she'd been the last one to use it and she _had _shut it. Who had used it? Why? What did they want from the Cartwrights? These were just a few of the questions that ran through her mind. She couldn't seem to get herself to settle down because of it.

Ben opened his eyes and rolled onto his side. He too had been unable to sleep, but not because of a barn door. "We'll be fine. You need to relax. This tension can't be good for the baby." He lay his hand upon his wife's ever so slightly, bulging abdomen. Give her another month, and he was sure her condition would no longer be able to be hidden. After all, conditions like hers could only be kept in the dark so long.

"Mitchell. Mitchell was here. Mitchell come back." She didn't know how she knew it, but she did. The thought terrified her. She couldn't shake the feeling he would only bring sorrow and trials her family. Why was he like he was? What had happened in the man's life to turn him so bitter? She wanted to know, but didn't. All she knew was she wanted to feel safe again.

Ben slid his arm behind her back and, with the help of his other hand, turned her on her side and pulled her close. He didn't know if she was right or not, but he knew she believed every word she said; that alone gave him the motivation to hold her close and reassure her everything would be all right. "We'll be fine. If it was Mitchell, if he tries anything, he'll have to answer to the boys and me."

Brooke slid her arms around her husband's waist and held on. She needed to feel secure; he did that for her. He always did. "Love me, Ben," she whispered as she ran her hands up and down his back. Ben had a long day ahead of him, but found himself pushing all thoughts aside as he pulled her head slightly back and lowered his head. Work could wait.

While Ben lost himself in the fire he and Brooke were building, Hoss was outside talking to Candy and Little Joe while Star played near his feet. She had a way of doing that, sticking close to him even when she was playing. He, too, was concerned when it came to someone being on their property. Actually, it wasn't being on their property that was the problem; it was the fact that they were probably up to no good that bothered him. In all honesty, it bothered all three men.

"Who would have cause to come here behind our backs?" Little Joe wanted answers, and he wanted them yesterday.

Hoss' mind rolled a few names around in head. After a while he, like Brooke, came to the same conclusion. Relating the small incident that took place during the town celebration, Hoss looked at Candy and Little Joe. "Mitchell ain't 'xactly been sociable like with us since pa married Miss Brooke and adopted Star. It's got to be him."

Little Joe scratched the back of his neck. Unbeknownst to the rest of his family, Little Joe had more a tad bit more knowledge of Jason Mitchell than he'd told anyone, as he'd met him a few times while serving in the Civil War. With what he knew about the man, Little Joe wondered if the man had really sunk low enough to cause them trouble simply because he had come out against the union between Ben and Miss Brooke. No, if it was Mitchell, there had to be more reason than a mixed marriage. He was going to find out. "I'm going for a ride," he said and headed for Cochise who stood tied to the fence connected to the barn.

Hoss and Candy weren't sure they liked the idea of Little Joe riding off by himself. After all, the man tended to be a tad bit accident prone. What with Rosa expecting, Hoss and Candy didn't figure she needed an injured man to take care of. "Any work I have to do can wait. I'm going with you. Star go back inside." Hoss headed for Chubby.

When Star started to follow Hoss, Candy picked her up and shook his head. "Your pa and ma would tan all of us if I let you follow them. You heard Hoss; it's back inside for you." Candy headed in only to have Star start crying. It broke all their hearts, but they couldn't have her following them around. Once Candy disappeared inside, Hoss and Little Joe headed out.

Candy had intended to simply hand Star over to Miss Brooke and head out after the boys. It didn't take him long to figure out Mr. and Mrs. Cartwright were busy and that he'd be better off keeping the child entertained himself, but how? It was then he saw a letter on the table in front of the couch. It was addressed to Ben Cartwright family and Candy; it was from Adam. "Well, Star. Looks like your big brother has wrote us a letter. Want me to read it to you?"

Star started clapping her hands as her eyes began sparkling. She loved it when her big brother wrote, even if she was still a bit mad at him for leaving in the first place. "Adam! Read!" she agreed as she wiggled out of Candy's arms and climbed onto the couch. The eager expression on her face was almost enough to make Candy want to start laughing. Then again, he didn't dare. She might really start hollering; that would not be pleasant. It wasn't long before he had the letter opened and was reading it out loud to Star.


	7. He's Up to Something

**I do NOT own Bonanza or any of the original Cartwright characters. **

**Star's Hope**

**Chapter Seven**

After locating footprints behind the barn, Little Joe and Hoss had started following them. They figured they might be able to stick with the trail someone had so carelessly left behind them. Why they were so driven was something they didn't really know. It's not like anything was taken out of their barn. As they rode their horses, Little Joe's mind wandered back through time, back to the time he actually served in the Union Army during the Civil War.

"_Name's Jason Mitchell…" _The introduction to the man had been brief and he'd served with him for two months, and then Jason had been sent to serve in a different unit_. "He has a taste for alcohol, if it weren't for that he'd be a Lt. for sure." _He'd overheard a man say as Mr. Mitchell and his new troop had separated from theirs_. "Good enough man, but can't stand anyone who doesn't see things his way." _That comment had been buried in the back of Little Joe's mind ever since his commander had commented about the departing private. Now, it pushed its way to the front; it gave Little Joe cause to ponder. Is that why Mitchell was harassing his pa and Miss Brooke so badly, for the mere fact that Jason's way did not agree with Ben's? Little Joe couldn't help but shake his head. How many people had he known willing to fight just because someone didn't agree with them? What a waste of precious time.

They'd passed more than one pine tree, crossed a couple of creek beds and lost the trail more than once, before they found themselves looking down upon the Mitchell place as they sat on their horses on top of a hill. The whole time they'd been following the trail Little Joe had found himself praying they'd find they'd been completely wrong about whom their predator had been. Now, it looked as if they'd been right from the beginning. When he headed down the hill, Hoss stopped him. "What cause are we going to give them for tracking him down? It's not like we're missin' something important'. They're gonna wanna know why we took the time to follow him. Come to think about it, pa will, too." Hoss looked up at the sky. It was starting to turn ugly.

Little Joe looked up too. As much as he hated to admit it, Hoss was right. It was going to be hard to explain to his father why he'd felt so compelled to follow the trail when no one was hurt and nothing was missing. He turned his horse around and headed back home. "I'm still keeping an eye on the Mitchells. He's up to something."

By the time they reached home Ben and Candy were standing on the porch looking as if they expected answers the day before. Hoss headed for the barn while Little Joe faced his father. "Where'd you go?"

"Wanted to see if we could find out who had been in the barn. Sorry, we were gone longer than I expected to be." Little Joe rested his hand on his hips and looked at his pa uneasily.

His son's word put Ben on edge. He'd been in the barn after his sons had ridden off. Finding everything intact, he was confused as to their actions. "So?" he looked asked as Hoss walked up next to Little Joe. Hoss told them what they'd found.

"We didn't confront him, Pa," Hoss added as he finished talking, "The way he is, without evidence of him actually takin' anythin', we figured we'd only be askin' fer trouble." The fact that he'd had to talk Little Joe into turning back instead of demanding answers was something he conveniently left out.

Ben was relieved to hear that, though he was troubled that it appeared that Jason Mitchell had been in the barn in the first place. Why on earth would he have need of being there? Did he hate Brooke so much that he'd actually come onto Ponderosa land to do her harm? He was brought out of his thoughts as Star came out of the house and ran to his side. She grabbed hold of his leg and wrapped herself around it. Little Joe laughed at the sight, and then excused himself as he headed home; his wife would be madder than a wet hen if he was too late getting home.

"Looks like ya got the same thing growin' on yer leg that I had the other day, Pa. Iff'n the doc looks at it, ya think he can fix it?" Hoss was winking at his sister as he said it. Star laughed as Ben looked down at her and chuckled.

"I don't know, son, that thing growing on my leg looks awfully familiar. I think I've had it before." He was grinning from ear to ear. He loved it when his daughter did things like this. It made being a father at his age worth it.

Star let out a squeal of delight as her father reached down, pried her arms off his leg and lifted her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her feet found their way around his middle; well, as far as a five year old's legs would go. She was still clinging onto him when Brooke walked out the front door. She'd heard the horse riding off and came out as soon as she could. She was disappointed to find Little Joe had left already.

"Why he take off without warning, come back and leave not say goodbye?" She folded her arms and scowled slightly.

Hoss looked at his father. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to upset Miss Brooke by telling them what they'd found, but if he answered her question honestly, he was afraid of doing just that. He was saved from having to think of something when his father stepped in. Ben, too, didn't want his wife upset more than she already was.

"He's a grown man, dear. He doesn't have to answer to us, just to his wife." He grinned at the thought of what Rosa could very well be saying to her husband at that moment. "Let's get Star back in the house. It looks like it might rain." He was relieved when Brooke followed him back into the house and did not question him farther. He could only hope he, or the boys, could actually catch Mr. Mitchell next time.


	8. A Warning

**I do NOT own Bonanza or any of the original Cartwright characters. **

**Star's Hope**

**Chapter Eight**

The door to the small two bedroom home was propped open, despite the fact that the weather outside was starting to cool down. The brown haired, hazel eyed Lyndie Mitchell stood in front of the small, black cook stove her husband had hauled home the day before. He'd traded a few items he had for it. The two of them had to do that a lot, barter for what they needed that is. They weren't making much off the small ranch; in fact, if Lyndie had her way they'd have sold the place and moved into town.

From where she stood, Lyndie could see her husband lying on his bed; the bedroom door was open. She sighed. Jason was not a bad man, but he wasn't happy either. When she first met him she thought he was the kindest, gentlest man she'd ever met and, in a way, he was. It's just that he had so much heartache and grief inside, pain he'd hid from her until after they were married, that he didn't seem to know which way to go. When he dismounted and started walking towards the house, Lyndie knew right off the bat he'd been drinking.

Alcohol! How she was learning to hate it. Oh, it wasn't that Jason was a mean drunk; well, not to her anyway. He just said the dumbest things when he'd been drinking, things he didn't remember when he sobered up. He also did things that boggled her mind. She stayed because, despite the alcohol, he did manage to pay the bills and had not hit her or done anything illegal.

"W-e-lll, hel…lo th..ere…beau-ti-ful!" Jason mumbled in his sleep. Lyndie told herself he was dreaming about her; it was the only way to stay in denial about the affairs he had in the saloon. "I…tr..ied…to g..et… wo..rk in to..wn li..ke you sugg..est…ed," Jason's speech was slurred and sounded terrible. Lyndie continued cooking. "On…ly on..e h..ir..ng is the mer…mer…can..mercan..the store and B..e..n Car…wr…ight and th..dat s…quaw of h..is go th…er..e."

It was all Lyndie could do to control her own temper. She had met Brooke and admired the woman's ability to take on a readymade family, even if the boys were full grown. She'd still had to adjust to being part of the family and to raise the orphan girl she'd brought into the marriage? Lyndie knew that took a lot of love. She knew, in his state of mind, it would do no good to talk to him; still, she spoke up and said, "Her name is at least Mrs. Cartwright." She expected her husband to blow; he did.

Jason surprised her by answering, "Ca…ll her wh…at you wa…n…t! She's a h…alf…br…ee…d! It a..i..n't ri..ght!" He pounded his fist up and down on the bed. "If an…y…th..ing..sh..sh..she shou…ld be so…me..on..e's s..erv..ant!"

She went back to cooking until she heard her husband slurred speech again. Only this time what he said gave her a bad feeling. "..uke…ome…oon. He…n…eed….sq…uaw." He then slipped into a deep sleep. Her husband was planning something and it didn't sound good. Someone needed to warn the Cartwrights.

**0000**

Brooke was upstairs putting Star to bed when the knock came on the door. Hoss opened the door and was shocked to see Mrs. Mitchell on the other end. "I need to talk to your father." She stepped into the house.

Ben was surprised, but stood up and pointed to the couch. "Have a seat." He was surprised again when the woman shook her head, fear in her eyes.

"I can't stay. I just came to warn you." She went onto to relate what had happened when her husband came home. "Mister Cartwright, maybe I'm just over reacting, but I highly suggest you keep an eye, or have one kept, on your wife. I don't know why my husband should hate her so, not after all this time, only he does."

Ben was shocked by the revelation, not only to realize Jason's hate went that deep, but that it should be Mrs. Mitchell to warn him, along with the realization that the man had to have been intoxicated while in their barn. It was amazing he hadn't come out the front door and that he had made it home before Hoss and Little Joe. "Your husband doesn't know you're here does he?" he asked as he stood next to the couch talking with the woman. He felt like it was a stupid question; still, he asked. He wasn't surprised by the answer he received.

"No, he doesn't. He's drunk and passed out. I have to get going. I can't risk him waking up and finding me gone." She turned to leave only to find Ben's arm on her upper arm.

"If you ever need anything let one of us know. We'll be glad to help you." He and his family would too. It took a lot of courage to do what she had done. It's not like going against your own husband was easy and that's what she'd done. He prayed the woman got home before her husband woke up.

Lyndie knew it and appreciated it. Still, she'd been raised with it driven into her head that once you made your bed you slept in it. No one had forced her to marry Jason and, as long as he didn't hit her or cheat on her, she'd stand by him. "Thanks you, Mr. Cartwright." She turned and left the house.

Ben turned to see his wife standing at the top of the stairs, an unreadable expression on her face. Had she heard what Mrs. Mitchell had said? He didn't know, but he knew he had to go to her. He had to reassure her things, one way or the other, would be all right. They had to be.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do NOT own Bonanza or any of the original Cartwright characters. *****Jamie is introduced here, but obviously I've changed his circumstances and, since I have never been able to catch his last name on You Tube, I've had to make one up. If I'm right? I think I'll go into shock****.**

**Star's Hope**

**Chapter Nine**

The wind was just starting to pick up as Brooke headed for the door. Before she even reached it, Ben had it opened for her. When she headed outside; he did too. After having one person or the other following her, or keeping an eye on her from a distance, Brooke had had it. She wasn't stupid nor was she blind. She knew something was up, and she suspected Mr. Mitchell was behind the need for concern. Only, what was she supposed to do about it? Hide in the house until the day he grew up? That wasn't an option nor was this. "Ben, please," Brooke turned and looked at her husband. She could see the love and concern he had for her in her eyes. "I not child. Speak to me. Why you keep eye all time on me? Why sons do this?"

A part of Ben didn't want to tell her. He didn't want her upset, not in her condition. He was afraid if she knew the stress would prove too much for her. All he wanted to do was protect her, yet he knew he couldn't always do that. No one had that ability, and no one would ever have it. He looked up her face as he pondered these things. He could tell she wasn't going to let it drop. Taking a deep breath, Ben began speaking. He kept it short and brief. In his mind's eye, there was no need to elaborate. "I don't trust him," he finished speaking and hoped his wife would understand his and the boys' reactions.

Brooke lay one hand upon her slightly bulging abdomen and held her husband's left hand with the other. His right hand rested on the back of her shoulders as they stood on the porch as the first raindrop hit the ground. Ben had fast learned his wife had a fascination with rainstorms; that is, as long as they were extremely bad ones. Together they stood and enjoyed the smell of the fresh rain. The peace they felt watching the storm was something both wished they could bottle and keep. Alas, both knew that was impossible.

"He try again," Brooke spoke as she moved her hand off her abdomen and clasped Ben's with both her hands instead of one. "He not want me here." She looked up into the face of her husband, hoping and praying he'd be able to see the love and admiration she had for him. "No matter what he do. He never take my love for you." Her eyes reached out and grabbed his as she spoke.

Ben found himself holding onto his wife as tightly as he could; well, as tightly as he could without hurting her. He still couldn't believe he'd been given such a blessing a fourth time. His heart overflowed with love for Brooke, Star, and the unborn child Brooke now carried. No! He wouldn't just step aside and let Jason Mitchell, or any other man for that matter, take her from him. "Maybe, he will," he pulled back slightly and looked down upon her, "But, if he does, he'll find out the only thing he's done is open the gates to…" he paused as he knew what he wanted to say only Brooke did not approve of 'such words'. That being the case, he thought for a moment then finished, "to the worst place possible."

Not everyone was enjoying the storm the way Ben and Brooke were. More than one choice word floated through the air as Luke Cunningham and the young orphan boy (he as actually sixteen) he'd hired to travel with him to Nevada hurried to put up the tent they'd brought with them. The storm had caught Mr. Cunningham by surprise, so he claimed. Truth of the matter was, the red headed Jamie had tried to warn the man, but he'd refused to listen.

"This blasted weather! It would act up right now. I was supposed to be to my friend's home by now!" Luke was yelling and throwing a temper tantrum. Jamie Hardy was not impressed. He'd seen the man act this way time after time. If it weren't for the fact that the man had paid him in advance, Jamie would have just walked away. As it was, he made up his mind to leave once he'd kept his end of the bargain and not to accept any more money from this man. It would only keep him tied to an unfit boss.

"We're going to have to travel faster than we did today," Luke said as he drove the last peg into the ground and hurried inside the shelter they'd just put up, "We have to make my friend's place by Wednesday night or he'll sell those horses he's holding for me. So, make sure you don't sleep in! I don't want to have to wake you up."

Jamie, working on getting his bedroll laid out, had his back to the man. He rolled his eyeballs as Luke made the statement. HE had not been the one sleeping in and causing them to get behind in their travels. Mr. Cunningham had been the late riser, due to his consumption of alcohol! Still, to keep peace with the man he had to keep working for, Jamie simply nodded and answered, "Yes, sir." He then slipped into his bedroll.

Jamie lay and listened to his boss snore. He would have been asleep too, but he'd been getting an uncomfortable feeling all day. The feeling said something major was going to be happening and that he, Jamie, would have a very serious choice to make. It made him uneasy; he didn't like not knowing what was coming, especially if it was that major. He sighed and did his best to relax. After all, there was nothing to do at the moment but sleep.


	10. Kidnapped

**I do NOT own Bonanza or any of the original Cartwright characters. **

**Star's Hope**

**Chapter Ten **

Star slipped out the front door and ran through the mud puddles the rainstorm had left behind in its path. She love playing in any puddle, but mud puddles were the best! When she heard footsteps coming, young Star whirled around. She grinned from ear to ear as she saw Hoss heading her way. The young girl squealed in delight and ran towards her giant of a brother.

Hoss laughed and quickly caught his young sister up in his arms. Sure, he got muddy too, but who cared? He'd been muddy before; he'd be muddy again. Course, he glanced towards the house. "I think your ma ain't gonna take kindly to you," he said as his eye brows turned down a bit, along with his mouth, "takin' an extra 'bath' out here. I think I best get ya cleaned up befer she and Pa get back from town." The two had had to make an unexpected trip to Virginia City and were due back soon.

Out of the blue, Star told Hoss, "Ma going to give me a baby sister." Hoss chuckled as he carried her inside and up the stairs, but not before asking Hop Sing to warm up some bath water. Meanwhile Ben and Brooke had begun their journey home.

Ben kept his eyes open as they traveled down the road. He'd have preferred to wait to make this trip; after all, it was still quite muddy. Okay, not so much that getting stuck was a huge possibility; still, any possibility made him nervous. If it hadn't been for the fact that the sheriff had shown up and told them that Old Man Hopkins was on his deathbed and begging someone to go get his old friend Ben and 'that good lookin' wife of his', they would have just stayed home.

When a movement off to his right caught his eye, Ben stiffened and lowered his right hand and slipped his gun out of its holster; he wanted to be ready if someone was going to cause them problem. His actions put Brooke on the alert, and she looked around. Before she could say anything, Mr. Mitchell stepped out from the bushes. Ben kept his hand on his pistol, which was lying next to him. Jason Mitchell could not see it.

"What do you want?" Ben kept his voice level. He no more trusted the man at that moment as he had the day before, or the day before that. The fact that the man seemed on the nervous side did help Ben's thinking to change. The sooner they got rid of Mr. Mitchell the better.

"A harmless rabbit spooked my horse back there and he threw me off," Jason motioned behind him, "I was just heading home." He pointed off in the distance. Now Ben knew the man had been up to something. Sure the Mitchell place lay on the other side of the Ponderosa, but there was also a road that led to it in the direction Mr. Mitchell claimed to have been thrown. Still, he wasn't going to let himself sink to the level the man beside him insisted on living.

"Hop in the back of the wagon. We'll give you a lift to the road that leads out to your home." Ben tilted his head towards the back of the wagon. Jason climbed in and sat near the back of the wagon. Ben headed down the road once more.

Ben slid his gun back into his holster. Inwardly, he sighed. Why was it that so many men knew how to do nothing, but go around making it necessary for good men to make sure they had a way to defend themselves and the ones they loved? It was all so unnecessary; too bad the ones causing problems for everyone else didn't choose simply to grow up!

Jason kept an eye on Ben and Brooke as the wagon rolled along. He also kept an eye up ahead. He grinned as he saw the friends he'd talk to in Carson the week before heading towards them. He was going to be rid of that halfbreed soon.

Ben stopped the wagon for the second time. He looked upon the tall, thin strangers before him. He couldn't help wonder who they were, and what they were doing on Ponderosa land. "May I help you?" Ben asked.

"Yes, you can," The second man shocked both Ben and Brooke when he whipped out his pistol, "Drop your weapons and get off out of the wagon! You too!" He waved his gun towards Jason. Jason kept his poker face on as threw down his pistol and climbed out of the wagon.

"What do you want?" Ben demanded as he automatically pulled Brooke to his side after throwing down his gun. The men did not answer as the one who had did the speaking walked behind Jason, took his wallet out of this back pocket and knocked him out with the bunt of his gun. Jason had instructed his friends to make sure they knocked him out before they took care of business. He figured it would take suspicion off of him.

Fear ran through Ben, not because he didn't want to lose any money but because of what the men might do to Brooke. "I can give you more money than what I have on me, if you just come to my house with me, much more." He kept his eyes on the man and his arm around his wife.

Jeffery, the younger of the two, looked from Jason to Ben. The man had paid them very little for this job. He waited too long to answer though. His friend had moved and was standing inches away from Ben. "I don't think so." Before Ben could say anything, Scott had him knocked out cold and had hold of Brooke.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do NOT own Bonanza or any of the original Cartwright characters. *****Jamie is introduced here, but obviously I've changed his circumstances and, since I have never been able to catch his last name on You Tube, I'll be making one up. If I'm right? I think I'll go into shock****.**

**Star's Hope**

**Chapter Eleven**

Jamie sat on his horse while Mr. Cunningham went inside the small cabin. Again, Jamie got an uncomfortable feeling; something was not right. He wished he knew what was coming, only he didn't. Like it or not, he knew life was like that. Sometimes you had the answers; sometimes, you didn't. Waiting was the only choice he had at the moment.

Inside, Mr. Cunningham was looking Brooke over. He did need a cook and someone to mend his clothes. Due to the fact that Brooke had taken to wearing loose dresses, her condition was still hidden; that is, to the person who wasn't very observant and neither men was. Mr. Mitchell wanted her away from Virginia City and Mr. Cunningham was only thinking of a free cook.

"Does she speak English?" Mr. Cunningham asked, as Brooke had said nothing; she simply glared defiantly at both men. She prayed Mr. Mitchell wouldn't tell him she could. After all, if he didn't the man would speak freely and she'd gain a wealth of knowledge. Her prayers were answered as Jason had gotten it into his head she wasn't talking because she had proven him right. He's said more than once anyone raised with the Indians would eventually go back to that way of talking and thinking if you took them away from any white man crazy enough to take them in.

"She knows she's Paiute. She has forgotten the white language," Jason had an evil grin upon his face, as if he was daring her to prove him wrong. She would have, but she wanted all the information she could get.

Mr. Cunningham pointed to her then the door and nodded his head, "Come." He opened the door. She glared and walked through the door.

Jamie was shocked to see the woman come out of the house. Unlike the men who'd taken her and the man who now had her, Jamie wasn't blind. He knew a prisoner when he saw one, and the fact that he could tell she was with child made him nervous. There was one angry husband someplace, and when that man caught up with them, there would be a price to pay. He went to open his mouth only to find himself with a stronger impression to keep it shut and to help the woman out as soon as he possibly could. "_I'm crazy."_ Jamie thought, but decided to do as he'd felt prompted to do.

0000

Ben stood in the living room and slid the extra pistol into his holster; his own pistol was missing when he came to, as was Mitchell. He figured the man had high tailed it home or to the sheriff's. After all, his money had been taken, and he needed that to drink with. He then took a rifle down and began loading it.

Hoss, Candy and Little Joe walked in the front door. Hoss had taken Star over to his baby brother's and, after hearing the news, Rosa had quickly agreed to watch Star while the Cartwrights and Candy hunted down the men who had taken Brooke. "Mitchell has to be behind this!" Little Joe said as he watched his father finish loading the rifle and slide some extra bullets into his coat pocket.

Ben shook his head, "He was robbed too and the first to be knocked out. I'm going to go to the sheriff's and give him the description I gave Hoss. Afterwards, we find Brooke!" He headed for the door, anger and determination written all over his face.

As the men rode to Virginia City their minds were all on Brooke and what might be happening to her. Everything they could think of made them sick to their stomachs; it made them more determined than ever to find her and bring those men to justice! Though Hoss, Little Joe and Candy were still not convinced that Jason Mitchell wasn't behind the whole mess. They just couldn't prove it.

While the four men rode hard and fast to Virginia City, Jamie was helping Brooke cook the fish he'd caught while fishing in a nearby stream. Mr. Cunningham had been drinking and passed out near the wagon. It gave Jamie a chance to talk, even if he did think the woman by him wouldn't understand him.

"My name is Jamie," he said as he threw another fish into the pan, "those men and Mr. Cunningham, they're forcing you to be here, aren't they?" He looked with sympathy upon the dark haired woman. He wasn't surprised when she said nothing. It's not like he expected her too. "Your husband is going to be furious, if he isn't already. I would be too. Only reason I'm with Mr. Cunningham is because I was desperate enough for cash to take an advance. As soon as my debts paid I'm out of here."

The whole time Jamie had been talking, Brooke had been studying him. She had a way of feeling if a person was good or bad, and this one was good. She decided to take a chance and whispered, "Mrs. Ben Cartwright."

Jamie stiffened and almost dropped the knife he had been using on the fish. He knew of the famous rancher! Everyone who had their lanterns lit knew that name. "Good grief, Ma'am. We got to get you out of here and back to the Ponderosa!" He laid down his tools and walked quietly over to where Mr. Cunningham was passed out. He looked the man over and shook his head. The man was just another drunk. He hurried over and grabbed Brooke's arms.

"Come on," he whispered and pointed to the horses that were tied up. "If we hurry, we can lead those horses away to a safe distance and ride out of here, but," he whispered as he looked towards his boss, and then back to the woman he now knew as Mrs. Cartwright, "we'll have to take another route back to the ranch. He'll expect us to take the most common route. I don't know these parts that well; I'm fairly new in the area. Do you?"

"I know roads and hill well," Brooke whispered back. Jamie hurried and gathered a few items, as did Brooke. Soon the two had the horses and were hurrying off as fast as they dared.


	12. Star's Hope

**I do NOT own Bonanza or any of the original Cartwright characters. **

**Star's Hope**

**Chapter Twelve**

Star sat at the kitchen table while Rosa fixed lunch. The young child was drawing; Rosa couldn't resist looking. She could tell her sister in law (boy did it feel strange to have a five year old sister in law) was drawing four people. Naturally, she figured one was Ben, one was Brooke, and one was the child herself, but who was the fourth one. Rosa just had to ask. If she didn't, it would drive her up a wall the rest of the day. "Would you mind telling me what your drawing is about?" She set a sandwich down in front of Star.

Star's face lit up as she pointed to the first image on the paper. Sure enough she told Rosa, "This is Pa. I still have to give him his guns though." She moved her finger to the next image. Again, Rosa was proven right. "This is Ma, after I give Pa his guns he's going to go get her and bring her back." That tore at Rosa's heart. She knew the child was dealing with her mother's abduction the only way she knew how. Rosa just hoped everything would indeed turn out the way they all wanted it to. "This is me," Star slid her finger over and paused before sliding her finger over to the last image, the smallest image. When she did not speak, Rosa gave her a gentle prod.

"Who is that?" She waited to hear 'the baby', or 'my sister' or 'my brother', depending on which the child wanted. However, she was stunned as Star looked up at her and, with a sincerity only someone with childlike sincerity could have, replied, "It's hope; she's watching over us." She then went back to drawing.

Rosa found herself having to quickly turn away. Hope; it was one word that held such a huge meaning. People held onto it time and time again, they had to or lose their minds. It, along with faith and prayer, had kept more than one person in life moving forward when they felt like falling down and giving up. Rosa looked out the kitchen window and found herself doing just that, holding onto hope.

Star was holding onto hope, while Ben was doing his best to hold onto his temper. "Roy, I told you everything I know! Candy took some of our hands and they are doing what they can to pick up a trail; Hoss and Little Joe are asking around town."

Roy held up his hands, "Ben, I wasn't saying there was nothing I could do. You know better than that!" He nodded towards the back cells. "I will join you in on the search the moment this Mr. Jenkins walks in my door and takes that prisoner off my hands! I'm under specific orders to stay here until that happens." Roy was pretty frustrated himself. He could care less about the man sitting behind the bars, but as a lawman, he still had his job to do. "Take Foster with you for now," he motioned towards his deputy.

While Ben talked to Foster, Hoss and Little Joe had found their way to the saloon. Neither one of them liked what they'd been hearing. _"That description sounds like the men that I saw with Jason Mitchell earlier", "Might want to talk to Jason Mitchell, he was with two men that fit that description yesterday"_ and_ "I bet Jason knows them." _With each sentence, Little Joe found it harder and harder to keep his temper under control. He had to, though, for Miss Brooke's sake.

Hoss was the first one through the saloon door. He had to grab Little Joe's arm the moment his brother stepped into the saloon. Jason was sitting in the corner, his back to them, and he was talking to two men that fit the description. Before the men saw Hoss and Little Joe, and before Little Joe could do or say anything, Hoss had him back outside. Joe Cartwright was confused.

"What are you doing?" Little Joe demanded in a lowered tone of voice. He might not know the motivation behind Hoss' actions, but he knew his brother well enough to know the man had his reasons. That being the case, he gave him the benefit of the doubt and kept his voice low.

Hoss looked down the street and saw his father coming out of the saloon with Foster. "Go down there, quick," Hoss answered as he pointed toward the men, "Tell Pa who is in the saloon. I'll stay here." Instantly, Little Joe saw his brother's thinking and took off running. Those men were going to be sorry they'd laid a hand on his father and Miss Brooke.

Ben saw his son running towards them and took off running himself, as did Foster. They knew full well the lad, as his father still insisted on calling him, had to have major news to be acting that way. As soon as the three men met, Little Joe pointed towards Hoss and the saloon and told Ben and Foster what was going on.

Fury and astonishment both raged inside Ben as he realized, if his son was right, what the man had done. The man was stupid! It was one thing to make it look as if you had nothing to do with an event, but to keep company with the men who did it? In open view? Jason Mitchell was nothing but an arrogant and cocky idiot! Ben took off running for the saloon, as did his son and Foster.


	13. Confronting Jason and his friends

**I do NOT own Bonanza or any of the original Cartwright characters. **

**Star's Hope**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Jason and his friends were just standing up to leave when Ben came barreling into the room with his sons and Foster on his heels. One look at the fury filled faces looking at Mitchell and his guests and every one of the other patrons hightailed it out the door. The bartender wanted to, but he figured he'd have a mess to clean up. He was right. When Jason's friends tried to run Hoss and Little Joe blocked their path, while Ben went after Mitchell. Foster knew it wasn't according to the law, but he hopped up on the bar and watched. He figured Mr. Mitchell and his men had it coming. If things got too out of hand, he still had his pistol.

Scott lunged at Hoss only to have the man's fist send him half way across the room and into a table. When he tried to get up, Hoss knocked him out cold, and then dragged him over to where Foster was sitting. By that time Little Joe had, in spite of taking several punches to either his face or abdomen, succeeded in subduing Jeffery and forcing him to walk over by the sheriff.

Ben, who had been knocked down came up swinging, Jason found himself stumbling backwards. Before he could get a hold of his balance, Ben had him by the collar and was pushing him up against the wall. "WHERE'S MY WIFE!"

Jason shook his head and started laughing insanely, "Ain't right for a white man to marry an Indian; they cause a man nothing but grief! I should know!" Ben had shock waves go through him as he remembered that when the man had come to Virginia City he had merely said he'd been married once, but he'd never talked about it. So that's where the real trouble lay, just because Jason had a bad experience the man had decided that everyone with Indian blood in them was bad. What a hypocrite! Ben jerked him forward and slammed him up against the wall once more. The man was knocked out. Ben turned his rage towards the men with the sheriff's deputy. Jeffery was wiser than Jason had been. After all, he'd do time behind bars, but not as much if he spilled the beans.

"He hired us," Jeffery started talking, Scott tried to get to him, but Hoss held both his arms tightly, "He said he couldn't stand having any kind of Indian married to a white man."

Little Joe stared at Jeffery. In between Jason's words and Jeffery's, Little Joe an old memory came to the front of his mind. The memory was of an Indian woman yelling at her soldier husband, Jason, in her native tongue. He hadn't understood the words, but he had understood the words their First Lieutenant had said to the man after the woman had stormed off_. "You brought this upon yourself. You took her for granted and lost her._" Little Joe was both dumbfounded and furious. Jason screwed up and was blaming everyone else, especially anyone who shared anything in common with his first wife! "Where is she?" He grabbed Jeffery before Ben could. The man shook his head, "I don't rightly know now. We took her to a cabin up in the mountains and met a Luke Cunningham, a friend's of Jason's. He needed a squaw…" he never got another word out as Little Joe doubled up his fist and planted it into the man's abdomen and then across his face.

"That's enough, Joe," Ben, who had seemed to come to his senses after seeing the rage inside of his son. Ben was realizing how close he'd came to killing Jason. He grabbed a hold of his son's arm, "We need to find Brooke!"

Foster finally got off the bar. "Help me get these men down to the jail. If they're wise," he said as he looked at Scott, who was scowling at them, "they'll give us an exact location, and we can get to looking for your wife, Ben! We need to save our energy for that."

Saving energy was a luxury Jamie and Brooke did not have. They pushed their horses in the direction Brooke was leading them. The two did not dare slow down. Not knowing how long Mr. Cunningham would be out, they were doing their best to put as much distance between the three of them. "Why you with bad man?" Brooke asked as she and Jamie rode down yet another path.

Jamie sighed. "A while back I needed some money desperately, medical bills on my pa; he's dead now, and Mr. Cunningham paid the bill after I promised to work for him for a spell. I'd have left long ago, if it weren't for that promise. But this, taking anyone against their will and forcing them to work for you, that's wrong." He couldn't have lived with himself if he had just stood by and did nothing. That, being silent, was the same as saying he agreed with it.

"Where you go when I home?" Brooke was concerned as, in her eyes; the boy was too young to have to fend for himself. Oh, sure, a lot of men had been taking care of themselves at his age, some boys still did; she just didn't like it.

Jamie shrugged his shoulders as the sun began to set. He didn't know, and he wasn't thinking about it at that moment. He knew if he took the time to dwell on that he would grow careless. "Let's not worry about that for now. Let's hurry up and find a good place to camp, a place that is not easily seen."


	14. Chapter 14

**Star's Hope******

**Chapter Fourteen**

Ben pushed Buck toward the cabin Jeffery had told Roy they'd taken Brooke hoping to find some evidence, even a small piece of paper, which would tell them where this Cunningham fellow had taken Brooke. Little Joe, Hoss, Candy and the men with them rode just as hard. Each of them were thinking how they'd feel if this had happened to their wife, sister or niece. That, the thought of their own women, fueled their desire to help Ben find his.

The posse was thinking about Brooke; Luke had waked up and, once he realized both Jamie and the woman were gone, had let out a stream of cuss words turning the sky blue. He hurried and saddled his horse, grabbed his rifle and, as Jamie had predicted, headed for the 'logical' path for the woman to choose. After all, hadn't he been told if she did try anything it would be to go to the Ponderosa because 'the Cartwrights are known to help the Paiute?' Well, he'd bought that squaw fair and square; he was getting her back!

It was because of the decision to head straight for the Ponderosa that Luke bumped into, and was surrounded, by the posse. Jeffery had, under pressure, given Mr. Cunningham's description to Ben and the others. Before Luke could say a thing, Ben had had his pistol on him and barked louder than anyone had ever heard him yell, "WHERE is my wife!"

Luke's eyes widened in astonishment. He had sincerely believed it when he was told the woman he'd be brought had no attachments to any man, yet here he was surrounded by a group of angry looking men and a man claiming to be the woman's husband, yet paying someone to bring you someone, even an Indian, was against the law. At least he had truth to feed the men; he had a feeling they'd see through lies. "I don't know anything about anyone's wife. All I know is I'm looking for the lad that works for me, and my cook. They've up and disappeared!"

Ben wasn't giving up that easily; this man fit the description too well not to be him. "What do they look like? Maybe, we've seen them." He would have asked other questions, but Brooke's looks could not be changed. Not drastically enough not to recognize her description.

Luke didn't want to answer, but the guns on him forced him to. "Boy's sixteen with red hair. Cook has black hair; she's Paiute, don't speak English."

Some of them men started to lower their rifles only to have Ben shake his head, "It's Brooke! She doesn't talk English to anyone she doesn't like! Question is, where are the two now?" He looked around the vast area that surrounded them.

"You come with me." Foster held his rifle on the stranger. He wasn't surprised by the man's words or actions.

Feigning innocence, Luke retaliated, "What for? I haven't done anything wrong. I told you; I'm looking for the boy and my cook, not his wife!"

"You fit the description given, and the men that gave the description are guests of our jail. If they say you're innocent, fine; you'll be free to go. If not, they'll have company." Again, the man would have cursed and ran, but there were too many men. Mr. Cunningham did not fight the deputy as he took his rifle and pistol from him.

"Tyler," Foster spoke to one of his better friends, "come and help me transport our friend back to Virginia City." Tyler did as he was directed.

Ben looked from east to west, north to south, every inch of the land he could see and thought. The fact that the man had been heading the direction his, Ben's, house lay told him the man, if guilty, had known where to look first. Brooke would want go straight home, but where was she? He and the men were on the main path that led to his home. He turned to Candy, "Go ahead and go back to the house, just in case she does show up there."

Candy turned his horse around, "Yes, sir." As he headed away, Candy prayed Mrs. Cartwright would be found all right.

Never one to sit still, Little Joe spoke up after remembering rundown cabin Brooke had talked about once. "Why don't I take some men and head east?" Ben said nothing, but nodded. Little Joe took four men and rode off. Hoss and the others simply waited for Ben to speak.

_"Where are you, Brooke? Was that the gentlemen those two creeps took you to or are you still a captive out there somewhere_?" Ben felt everything from anger to despair to hope run through him. "Take some men and head west." He looked at the family friend, Jake. Like Hoss, he was a giant of a man. He did as Ben asked. Ben then turned Buck onto a nearby path; the rest of the men followed him.

Ben's thoughts turned to the night-time as he rode along. The nights were cold and he worried about Brooke, if she was fleeing from the man Foster had just taken into town. Would she find shelter? Would she be all right? Most of all, was she in the company of the boy the man had talked about and what kind of standards did he hold to? He started praying like he'd never prayed before.

Ben's prayers weren't the only ones being said. Brooke had led Jamie to a small cave she'd seen on more than one occasion when she was out riding with one of the boys. It was set far enough back that no one traveling any of the paths would see it, but she and Jamie, if they stood in certain areas near the cave, could see what they needed to without a problem. "Good thing I brought the heavy blankets," Jamie said as he took off the blankets he'd taken when they fled and started laying them down, "I promise, I won't do anything to you or to your baby."

Brooke's face showed her surprise. Because Jamie had never said anything, she'd assumed he, like the others, had not taken time to notice. Jamie simply smiled and chuckled as he said, "I'm a lot of things; I'm not blind." The rest of the evening Brooke told Jamie all about the Ponderosa, her stepsons, stepdaughter and the dreams she had for the baby she carried. "We go north tomorrow. We be home tomorrow night, I hope," she said as she headed for the blanket Jamie had laid out for her. "You want, I ask Ben you work for him."

Jamie smiled as he too lay down on his blanket. If this Mr. Cartwright was as nice as his wife, the job would be worth keeping, if the man hired him that is. 


	15. Mitchell's Demise

**I do NOT own Bonanza or any of the original Cartwright characters. **

**Star's Hope**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Luke sat in a jail cell with Scott while Jeffery sat in the one to his right. Jason was in the only cell that sat against the south wall. All four men's eyes widened as two men of Paiute blood were brought in, one was put in the cell with Jeffery and the other one in the cell with Jason. Foster shook his head; the jail cells had never been so full. Good thing they were hanging Jack 'Heart of Stone' the next day, the other one was only in for a couple of days and the others were being tried on a verity of charges at the end of the week. He and Roy didn't need the cells this crowded!

Once Foster was out of the holding room, the man sharing the cell with Jeffery looked at Jason. "They," the brave said pointing towards the window in the cell, indicating he was talking about the people outside the jail walls, "say you had those men sell Mr. Cartwright's woman." He pointed to Luke; the man crawled into the corner of his cell. "This true?"

Jason felt the intense stares from the two Paiute men. He saw the hatred in their eyes. He backed up into a corner as he lied through his teeth. "I don't know what they're talking about. One minute I'm having a drink in the saloon with my friends," he pointed to Scot and Jeffery, "The next thing I knew, Ben Cartwright was coming at me just like a mad man would." Jason might not have meant to, but with those words he signed his death warrant.

"Ben Cartwright good man! He hate you, you bad man!" the brave whom the Paiutes called 'Heart of Stone' grabbed Mitchell by the neck. To his credit, the brave, who happened to be the one who had brought Brooke to Ben did his best to talk the man out of what he saw he planned on doing. "He bad white man, white man law punish him!"

Jason's eyes grew wider as Heart of Stone's grasp grew tighter and he spoke with an almost insane tone. "I die tomorrow, no matter to me." His grasp grew tighter; Jason started thrashing around trying to get some air as he did what he could do loosen the man's grip. The other prisoners started shouting for the sheriff and the deputy. Their ruckus brought the lawmen running. Roy's and Foster's eyes grew wide and they ran to the cell. It was too late. Heart of Stone let go of the now lifeless Jason and let his body fall to the floor.

"Move back!" Roy had his gun in his hand; Heart of Stone did as he was told. Foster opened the door and dragged the dead man out of the cell. He might have said something, but how do you thank a condemned man for doing what you had wanted to do all along?

"Don't put anyone else in that cell; at least, not until Mr. Jack is gone!" Roy ordered Foster as the man locked the cell back up and helped carry Mr. Mitchell out of the office and lay him in the back of a nearby wagon, making more than one head turn. By now everyone in town knew what had happened, and they knew just who was in the jail cells. _"Bet you one of the Paiute prisoners got to him"_ was also heard more than once.

While Foster searched for the undertaker, the search for Brooke continued. Ben, who had stopped for a rest, looked around. He couldn't see anything, yet he got the strongest impression he was closer to finding Brooke than he knew. When he heard the sound of a horse approaching, he turned his head. It was Hoss. "Pa, maybe we should turn around, we're starting to get into some high country. She wouldn't have come up this far."

Just as Hoss spoke, Ben remembered a trail that twisted around the high country and led to the back of the house. "She and that boy took this trail! I don't know why, but they did! And they'll be needing help soon too." Ben spurred Buck on; he didn't have time to explain to one very puzzled son just how he knew all that, though he wished he did. Hoss shook his head and followed, but not before sending the other men back telling them to keep searching wherever they saw fit too.

If Brooke and Jamie had realized it wasn't Mr. Cunningham following them, they would have stayed where they were. As it was, they'd broken camp and were again pushing hard to get back to the Ponderosa. "Tell me more." Brooke looked at Jamie as they rode onward. She was curious when it came to the young boy who was willing to risk so much to get her back to her husband and family.

Jamie shook his head, "I don't know what you want me to tell you. Ma died when I was ten, might have lived but we didn't have a doctor nearby. Pa wasn't a bad man, but he let his grief get to him, and he drank a lot. It caught up with him. Doc did what he could for him, but it was no use. He died anyway, and I was stuck with the bills. I've got no brothers or sisters, and any aunt and uncles I have are back east. I don't want to go back there." He didn't either. He like the wide-open country the west offered. He wanted to be free to wake up in the morning and walk for miles before he ran into any neighbors, not wake up to the hustle and bustle the city would give to him. "What about you? How did you wind up with Mr. Cartwright? I mean, from what I've heard people say and from what I can see, you're young enough to be his daughter."

Brooke smiled from ear to ear and told him her story, and then slid her hand over her abdomen and sighed. "I want my sons. I want my daughter. I want baby to know father. I want Ben." Her voice had turned into a whisper, and then completely stopped as she stopped her horse and sat straight up. Jamie would have insisted they continue going; after all, not knowing Cunningham was in jail, he feared the man may have taken the most direct route to the Ponderosa, but he heard it too, the sound of horses' hoof and the voices of strangers.


	16. Richest Man on Earth

**I do NOT own Bonanza or any of the original Cartwright characters. **

**Star's Hope**

**Chapter Sixteen**

The sun was just beginning to set as Brooke and Jamie sat around the campfire her friends, Josh 'Running Wolf' and Eric 'Flying Eagle', had built. They'd sent the other two braves who had been with them off in search of Ben Cartwright or one of his sons. Jamie had been pleasantly surprised, though he didn't know why, when the four braves had agreed to help them, after Brook had talked to them in their native tongue.

"Thanks," he said as he took the supper Brooke had just handed him, "I'm hungry."

Brook sat down and wrapped her arms around her abdomen. It concerned Jamie and the braves. One of them said something in Paiute; Brooke answered back, and then looked at Jamie, "Do not worry. I okay. Tired okay. They find Ben. He come. Take me home. You come? Yes?" She did not wish for the boy with no family to continue being by himself. Everyone needed someone and, with Little Joe married now, he had his own place to run. Okay, so he helped all he could with his pa's place too; still, it would help if this lad would agree to help too.

Jamie had thought nonstop about it ever since she had mentioned the work. He was tired of moving, and it's not like moving would bring back his father. Before he could answer though, the two men who had left appeared back in camp; Ben and the others were with them. One look at her husband and Brooke stood up as quickly as she could and hurried over to Ben; he'd flown off his horse and had her in his arms so fast it made everyone's head turn!

Ben didn't hesitate to kiss his wife for all he was worth; he didn't care who was looking. The men and Jamie just smiled from ear to ear. They much preferred this kind of ending to a search over the one they knew could very well have been handed to them. "We're heading home," said Jim, one of the men from town, and he turned his horse around and headed back in the direction they had come. With the exception of Hoss, everyone left too.

"Ben," Brooke pulled away from her husband and pointed to Jamie. "He help me. He good boy. No family. He work on Ponderosa?"

Ben let go of Brooke and, grinning from ear to ear, started shaking Jamie's hand. "Boy, I'll be more than happy to give you a job! First, though, you can explain why you were taking such a long route in the first place."

Jamie explained exactly what his thinking had been; it only served to cement in Ben's mind that Brooke had been right in asking him to hire the young boy. "You have a job on the ranch as long as you need it son. Let's go ahead and bed down for the night and then get home." Only when it was just him and Brooke awake, did he tell her the news about Mitchell.

"His widow is going to need some friends." Ben looked at his wife not knowing what she'd feel after what had just taken place. He wasn't surprised when she simply looked at him and then the fire.

"She good woman. Need like herself. I be friend. We all be friends," Brooke answered as Ben held her close and ran his hand over stomach. They both smiled as the baby kicked quite hard. "Baby getting active."

**Epilogue**

Star was again drawing, but this time it was so she could be kept busy as her mother lay upstairs giving birth to the baby everyone was anxiously awaiting. Hoss sat on the couch, as did Candy and Jamie. Little Joe and Rosa, whose own condition was definitely past the stage of being able to be hidden, both sat in the spare chairs near the fireplace; Ben was sitting next to Star doing the best he could to help and not to dwell on what could be taking so long.

"Ma's going to be okay, Pa," Star looked up at her father and held up the picture, "See, Ma has hope watching her."

Ben couldn't help but smile. Children did have a way of seeing the truth a lot faster than some adults he knew. The sound of a baby crying made him fly out of his chair and up the stairs. Mrs. Simms met him at the bedroom door. "Not yet, doc's in there right…" "It's alright! Let him in!" the doctor's voice came through the slightly opened door.

Upon seeing his wife propped up on pillows, smiling up at him, holding the baby in her arms, Ben sat down on a chair and gazed upon the bundle of joy. He was still amazed at life. "Hold daughter, Ben." Brooke handed him the bundle in her arms. Ben was very careful as he took the infant in his arms. She had pitchblack hair like her mother, but she had Ben's nose and chin.

"Hope," Ben said the word before he stopped to think about it. He guessed it was because of all of Star's drawings.

Brooke smiled and rested her hand upon his knee. She had heard about the story involving Star and hope. "Hope. Hope always here. Go tell family. Go tell Star she has Hope. They know now."

"You need rest, dear." Ben laid his new daughter in the cradle he'd made for her. He wanted her to rest. However, he wasn't surprised when Brooke smiled softly and answered, "Excited. Not sleep. Get family." Ben chuckled and stood up.

"Yes, dear." He stopped at the door and looked back. At that moment he knew one thing, large ranch or not, with three sons, two daughters, a wife and a grandchild on the way; he was the richest man on earth.


End file.
